


Picnic

by elbeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It’s very cute, M/M, Picnics, a little bit cliche, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Sam and Ponk have been dating for a while, they decide to go on a picnic date.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Picnic

Excitement flowed through Ponk’s veins, he was walking fast towards Sam’s base. There was a slight skip in his step as a smile spread over his features. Despite the mask hiding most of his face his eyes crinkled as his happiness took over.

A small red dusting appeared on Ponk’s cheeks as the nerves settled in, there wasn’t any real reason for it but it happened when Ponk went to meet up with Sam. They’d been dating for almost two years now and yet Ponk couldn’t shake the nerves of that first day when he’d asked Sam to be his valentine.

Even though they’d been through thick and thin and almost broke up after being together for barely a month, they stuck with each other. They’d learnt to communicate better and trust one another.

However, that was the past. Today was just a special day, they were going on a date that Ponk had insisted on planning and providing for - keeping it a complete surprise for Sam.

Everything was set up, it was just a matter of getting Sam and taking him to the forest clearing he’d found and decorated. It was right next to a cliff and so they would be able to watch the sunset.

Arriving at the entrance to Sam’s base, Ponk took out his hoe and tilled the ground. The repetitive clicking of pistons started as the door lowered to reveal a messy interior with a man at the far end hunched over, searching through a chest.

“What’re you doing, Sammy?” Ponk asked as he came up behind him. Sam visibly flinched at the hand that was placed on his shoulder - obviously not hearing Ponk’s approach. The reason became clear as Ponk noticed the wire dangling from Sam’s ears and connected to his communicator - he was listening to music.

Quickly, Sam removed the earbuds and looked down at the time. “Sorry, I lost track of the time. I’m not even ready,” rushed out Sam, he was in casual attire as he hadn’t been doing anything much all day.

“It’s okay,” a smile was still plastered on Ponk’s face, not a lot could bring down his mood at the moment.

A small smile broke across Sam’s lips - he wasn’t wearing his mask - as he felt Ponk’s joy radiate off of him. Sam stood up to his full height - having still been crouched down by the chest until then - and Ponk huffed. A laugh escaped Sam.

Reaching over, Sam removed Ponk’s mask before using his thumb to brush over Ponk’s cheek.

Red became darker on Ponk’s tanned skin as the intimacy made him feel relaxed and loved. Ponk rested his smaller hand on Sam’s larger, pale one before taking the mask back and stuffing it in his hoodie pocket.

Sam’s hand was now fully cupping Ponk’s cheek and Ponk leaned into the feeling, enjoying every second. Their eyes connected and they were both filled with an amount of love that could challenge the universe.

Quick glances downwards to each other’s lips was enough of a signal as they both leaned in and caught each other in the middle. It was a short and sweet kiss that made both of them giggle when they pulled away.

Sam placed a gentle kiss to Ponk’s forehead. “I’ll get ready then,” muttered Sam as he stepped away from Ponk - the hand falling to Sam’s side - and made his way to his bedroom.

Unbothered, Ponk followed Sam and lazily sat himself on the edge of Sam’s bed. Watching as Sam grabbed a nicer set of clothes - a dark green button-up shirt with dark blue jeans and a black belt - Ponk smiled to himself as he zoned out when Sam’s back muscles were revealed to him.

After Sam changed - Ponk already being in a black hoodie, light blue jeans, white sneakers, and a denim jacket - Ponk hastily got up and grabbed Sam’s hand. Before they got very far, Sam stopped and quickly put on his grey trainers with white and black detailing (only with one hand).

Impatient and eager, Ponk started to walk at high speed the second Sam started to straighten up - which caused Sam to trip a bit before catching his balance - and lead the way to the forest.

It wasn’t too far away but it was pretty secluded and neither Ponk nor Sam had actually been there before (despite when Ponk found the place a week prior and deemed it worthy to show Sam).

Weaving his way around trees, they came to the large clearing that opened up to a sheer drop. A small river ran along one edge and cascaded down the drop in a mesmerising waterfall that was surprisingly quiet and peaceful.

Small ripples reflected the sparkling fairy lights Ponk had randomly thrown over different branches of different trees in an attempt to keep everything bright.

In front of them lay a comically stereotypical red and white checkered picnic blanket with a basket laying atop it. Sam assumed the rather big basket was filled with food and treats.

Before they sat down, Ponk dragged Sam over to the blanket and grabbed an orchid that was lying there. It’d been carefully picked and Sam thought it was beautiful. “Woah…thank you, Ponkie,” Sam tucked the flower behind his ear.

“You’re welcome,” a small blush had managed to creep over Ponk’s face and he finally let go of Sam’s hand to bury his head into Sam’s chest as they embraced.

It was another hour before sunset so they broke away from their hug and sat down casually on the blanket.

Light bantering and random conversations took place as they ate sandwiches, pie, cake, and chocolates. They also had a bottle of some wine - that Ponk had managed to obtain from God knows _where_ \- split between two glasses. At some point, the flower from behind Sam’s ear had ended up being neatly placed, hanging out of the basket.

An hour passed and the natural light was fading and the dimmer fairy lights cast their gentle glow.

The two lovers watched as the sun started to slip behind the horizon and cast its dazzling imprint on the sky in the form of pinks, oranges, and reds. Even if it was something that was cheesily cliché and romantic, they couldn’t help but look into each other’s eyes and share a passionate kiss to signify their unbreakable bond.

No matter how hard anyone tried, they wouldn’t be apart.

After it had gotten considerably darker, Ponk turned to Sam. “I still have a bag of Haribos, want some?”

“Obviously,” Sam let out a small scoff as Ponk pulled out the bag from the basket, it was a Starmix bag and Sam was struck with an idea.

Ponk grabbed a gummy bear before passing the bag to Sam. Spotting what he wanted, Sam grabbed the sweet and hid it from Ponk.

Almost immediately, Ponk sensed something was about to happen when Sam stood up and gestured for Ponk to do the same as he held out his hand. Ponk took Sam’s hand and stood.

Sam was only standing for a second more before suddenly dropping to one knee, Ponk was beyond confused at what was happening. Then the sweet in Sam’s hand was revealed and Ponk couldn’t help but giggle with joy and love.

“Ponkie, I love you so very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you accept this ring and marry me?” Sam spoke with a wide grin, holding out the gummy ring in his right palm, his left behind it to make his hands into an ‘L’ shape to imitate a box.

An actual tear of joy came to Ponk’s eye. “Of course, Sammy. I love you so much too and I will marry you. Now…please get up and kiss me,” there was a small chuckle from Sam as he stood up again and kissed Ponk once more with love and compassion and a promise of forever.

Carefully, Sam pushed the ring onto Ponk’s finger and they both laughed at how stupid they were. This was probably the closest they’d get to ever being properly married as they didn’t have anyone to officially unite them. They didn’t need the confirmation of a ceremony though, they only needed each other.

And if that was represented with a sweet that was soon consumed by its wearer then so be it.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> felt like making something happy :)


End file.
